I'm a What?
by RachealCullen
Summary: This is a bella and edward.Bella has just found out she is a witch. She had lots to find out and lots more to know about. Her crush for many years. Will she finally get him?   Read on and you will find out.  Sorry my summary sucks :  enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Bella + Edward

I'm a What?

**Bella POV**

Well, today I am 16, and just learnt I am a witch. I descend from the Harman's.

One of the most powerful witches known to name. It is 1974. My great, great,

great grandma, she was born in 1604 and was blessed with powers. She sadly

died though in 1804 when she was caught casting a spell in her own house, she

was then hanged. But that's not just it she wasn't a full witch. She was half witch

half vampire. So they crossed blood that made her live longer. She married a vampire.

WOW, my mother had told me this morning when she had woken me up to wish me

a happy birthday!. I also must go to my first day breaker meeting after I had spent the day at school.

I then turned to go and my mum shouted me.

"Bella" my mum shouted.

"yeah mum?" I turned puzzled.

"Your birthmark is on your hip, just thought I'd let you know!"

"Thanks mom" I smiled.

I turned and lifted up my pyjama vest and looked at my body. I had grown. In weird ways that would take a while to grow in and I had grown in unusual ways. I then looked at my birthmark, I had never noticed it before. It was a symbol like a star but in a circle and the star was just the outline of it. I looked amazed it was beautiful.

I then heard my brother Jasper speak "bellyroo"

I span around and noticed he weren't there. He then spoke again.

"In your head!, talk and I can hear you come to my room, so I can wish you a happy birthday then hurry up and get ready for school we leave in an hour."

Then I literally ran to jaspers room and he jumped up off his bed and sang happy birthday to me.

"Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you.

Happy Birthday to Bella

Happy Birthday to you"

I let out a little giggle " Thanks Jasper!"

"Welcome Bellyroo! Now go and get ready and you look absolutely amazing, all the lads will be after you today."

"Ha!" I turned and said I wouldn't be long.

I walked into my room and looked in the mirror. I froze for a second. Now I understood why Jasper had said I looked great.

I looked great. I looked beautiful. I took my glasses of the bed side table and put them on but they were blurry. I took them off then in my head I heard my mum say " you don't need them anymore Bella!"

I took them of and smiled. Only to see that I didn't have any braces on. My hair was still black, but it wasn't straight and didn't look greasy.

It was curly and looked like I had been sat there for hours on end curling it. The wart about my lip wasn't there, it had, had disappeared.

I looked at my eyes and noticed that before they were a dark blue but now they were a lot lighter. I loved hoe my eyes looked. Oh my!

I had gone from being the ugly girl always being bullied at school, to looking beautiful, all within an hour. I went from being the ugly duckling to being the elegant swan.

I span around and looked at what I could wear today and noticed all my clothes had been replaced with a brand new wardrobe. Then my mother spoke again" I thought you could use it."

I giggled to myself once again and pulled out something out that I thought would look great. I had grown in all places my hips were a bit wider. My stomach was flatter and my boobs had got bigger going from 30B to a 34DD. I was happiest I had ever been in my entire life.

Life was just great.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

3 hours later.

WOW it took me an hour to get ready. It's only because I normally got ready in 10 minutes when I was just Bella. I packed my bag and sat on the couch waiting for Jasper to finish his hair. I had got dressed, mousse my hair and done my make up and put my shoes on in the time Jasper had not even finished his hair. I was amazed at how fast I had got dressed.

My make up was done greatly as my mum had helped me. You see mum was a professional make up artist for pop stars. So I had my make up done professionally not to much but just enough to tell I had it on. I had pink cheeks but not to much as my mum said she wanted to emphasise my eyes. So I had a brush of blue eyeshadow on my eye lid then put a thin layer of eye liner on it to. I then finished of with a lick of lip gloss and some lash extensions. I looked great.

So when Jasper came down to go to school he gasped and said I looked like a supermodel!

I blushed and went red. Then he said I looked like Lucy.

I walked off. Oh how I hated her. She was going out with one of hottest guys in the school. Edward Cullen. He was great he was the most popularised guy in the whole school.

With looks that could kill I would rule the school. I climbed into the limo and was on my way to school. Yes I had my personal chauffeur. His name was John. He was like 53. But it used to be Paris Hiltons limo. I was well chuffed so we drove to school and everyone stopped and stared. I waited until we got through the gates and then we stopped. I could see that everyone's eyes were on the limo. I took a deep breathe and went for the door handle but realised it was already open. Everyone was looking in to see who I was. Everyone was looking in to see who it was. Everyone was whispering to see if each other knew who it was. This was the re-invented Bella Harman. I loved every second of the attention. My outfit I had chosen were a pair of dark grey joggers with grey pumps and a black tight tank top showing half of my body of with my sparkly white top that only went over my sleeves and partly over my boobs. I looked great and everyone was looking at me. Even

**EDWARD **

I got out and people started to notice it was me. 6 of the footballers came and asked me to go to the dance. Then when I was just about to answer the fittest one when Edward walked up from behind and said "she will be going to the dance with me."

He grabbed my hand and whisked me away from the crowd. We turned around and Lucy was stood there not knowing what to say to me. She walked up to me and I was thinking. OH SHIT!

She was getting madder and madder. Then I noticed her face had changed colour and she was covered in spots. NO wonder Edward was looking at her in disgust. Then she screamed on top note

"You bitch, taking my boyfriend. You ugly bitch!"

Edward shockingly turned around to her and bit his lip then said back

" Bitch!, she is not you are as well as a whore sleeping with my best mate behind my back. We have not been together for a week. Get over yourself and stop tripping for me because it isn't going to happen EVER! Now leave me and Bella alone we have lessons to go to"

She then ran off crying. Then I turned around and noticed who she had ran to. I nudged Edward he turned around it was James, he seized up and then put his arm around my waist me and whispered in my ear

"hmm.. Carlisle said something about you Harman's, irresistible, charming and lures you in. Powerful! Were made for each other!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

My heart had froze he was a Cullen! My grandmother she crossed blood with a Cullen when she was younger. I then had the guts to ask him what group he belonged to and he said DAY BREAKER. That was the one I was going to after school and he said he would pick me up after school at my house at half past four. Then I went to my locker to see my schedule for today. Great gym first. I didn't think my top would of fitted me so Edward asked me if I wanted to use his. Then I asked him what would he use. But he had two. So I took the top he gave me. I got the rest of my gym kit and shut my locker then as I turned he gave me a kiss then walked to the lads changing room to get changed.

I loved sports but I didn't feel like doing any today. I went in to find my P.E teacher telling us to hurry up as we didn't want to keep the lads waiting. Then she announced we were playing rounder's boys vs girls. Rounder's was my favourite sport. Then we had finished and went out into the grass were the school had it's own rounder's pitch. Everyone was looking when we went out. Then I saw Edward, he ran over to me span me around then kissed me. Said good luck and went back over the lads. Boys vs girls. Bring it on.

An hour later of playing rounder's and we had won.

The boys think we cheated but we didn't.

They lost, the losers.

**Edward POV for the first time **

The girls had cheated at rounder's we should of won. It was Bella's fault she caught five of us out, even me !. Also when she bent over to get the ball everyone gazed at her. Yes, she was hot, but she was mine and no-one else's. She got up and was confused why everyone was looking at her. Jasper had stopped looking then my sister went over and slapped him. He cried with pain. Ha!. Serves him right for looking at my Bella. Bella then ran over to Jasper and got him out before he had hit the base. Mr Harmer shouted "Out".

She had looks that could kill and would get away with everything. She could of got every lad out in this game, she was that hot!.

The thing was with me was I had been waiting for Bella since my family had told me the other year and I was waiting for this since I was thirteen. I was now 16. This was the best day of my life. The day MY BELLA came into my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Edward POV**

Well we was now going back to get changed. When I saw Alice talking to Bella. I ran over this meant trouble. But when I got closer Alice was just being friendly. Then I heard what Alice was saying. The little pixie.

**Alice POV **

"So Bella, what have you got planned for tonight?"

She looked nervous but also very pretty. I thought about what I was going to say when I slapped Jasper but Jasper wouldn't do anything she belonged to Edward. They was meant to be together.

She then looked around to make sure no one could hear us.

"I am going to that day breakers meeting tonight. Your brothers picking me up. Why are you alright?"

I looked at her when she asked me if I was alright.

"I just.. it's just I thought you could come back to mine after we have been to the meeting and you could stay over as it is your birthday."

"Yeah, that would be great, I will just come back to your house with Edward then."

"ok then I can not wait."

"Me either"

Then I noticed Edward had heard me. He muttered little pixie under his breathe. I let out a little giggle causing Bella to give me a funny look.

I just pointed over to Edward then walked off leaving them.

**Bella POV**

So I was now walking up to Edward who had a massive grin on his face.

"So I guess you heard me and your sister then?"

"well I more than heard you and Alice talking."

I looked at Edward funnily

"And what's that meant to mean" I asked.

"You're coming to my house tonight. Aren't you?"

"I guess so."

"good" and the he smiled.

I was really nervous at going to his house, so I told him that I was going to get changed. Then when I was about to walk off he grabbed my hand pulled me back and kissed me passionately. When our lips touched it was as though fireworks were being set of. Then we pulled away gasping for air. I walked into the girls changing room and got changed. Alice was looking at me with a grin. Then she walked over to me and told me to hurry up and get changed we had German to go to. The thing was with German I hated it. I had normally sat at the back and everyone had ignored me and I just got on to my drawing. I don't think I had ever got anything wrong in my tests because I had just looked over my things and my memory seemed to remember it all. Well then I looked at Alice she was basically trying to adjust my make up which had sweated off while I was trying to fasten my shoe lace. Then I had finished just had to move my hair out of my sparkly jacket. Then Alice literally pulled me to German. We saw Edward on the way and he pulled alice off me and said I needed a little space. He then kissed me and said he would see me next period. Next period was erm.. erm… Oh that's it. It was Biology my favourite lesson of them all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

German wasn't the same as it was before. I Walked in linked arms with Alice and everyone stared. Everyone looked at me and Alice. We walked in and sat down. Then instead of work we were given a free lesson. So then me and Alice sat at the back of the classroom with our mobiles out and she was painting my nails a darkish blue. Occasionally we would notice all the lads would be gawping at us. But we just giggled and got back to our conversation. Then the bell rang. Alice and me got up as fast as we can and walked out the classroom before anyone else could.

We were the first ones in the dinner hall, except from Edward. It looks like he had been here for a while. He looked at me and I smiled. Then Lucy walked in with her stuck up mates. I gave her the biggest glare ever. Then she started to lift up into the air. How was I doing that?

Edward ran over and to distracting me all Lucy's mates surrounded her to see what had happened. We just walked away. Then Alice ran over to me and we started to laugh at what had just happened. I then asked Edward what had just happened and he asked me did I know I had special powers that could lift objects while looking at them I could telepathy used as a defensive power and replicate things. I could shield people from attacking. I could orb to different places.

I wasn't meant to know this until the me until the meeting tonight. Apparently I was going to be taught how to use my powers for good and not hurt people. Well then I had a lot to learn then didn't I?

Then the bell rang and dinner had started and the rest of the school started to pile in so me, Edward, Alice, ran to the cue otherwise we would have had to wait for a while, while the whole school got their lunch. When we had our dinner we sat in our usual seats and then started to eat when we saw my brother Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett walking over with some people in my year. Then Emmett grabbed Rosalie's hand and pulled her over to us and sat down. Emmett and Rosalie had been going out for over 2 years now. They were so cute and they had their arguments but had never split up for more than an hour. They meant so much to me. Rosalie was like the sister I never had and Emmett was the big brother that would do anything for you. Brake ups hurt that's why Jasper didn't want to rush in to asking Alice out.

He had just text me that he liked Alice.

The text said,, Bella, Alice wow she is amazing but I don't want to rush into things.

Then his past came back to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry not updated for a bit. Been writing a few more stories and been doing a lot at school. Well chapter 6 for you. Please review please ****.**

Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

Jaspers past. It had haunted him through the years. What SHE did to him. Her name wasn't going to be mentioned. I knew from the start she was going to hurt him when she did what she did. But he loved her.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Bella come here. I want you to meet Shannon my new girlfriend. She moved in down the block a month ago. _

_I sighed "yeah whatever." _

_I knew from the sight I didn't like her._

_So Jasper gave me a dirty look. I just turned around to go out shopping with Rosalie to give me something to do so I was out of the way of her. Shannon was really pretty but the things she was about to do changed her for ever. _

_It all started when Jasper wouldn't go shopping with her. So all hell hit the roof. She screamed and said at least Thomas will come with me when I ask him to. Then he walked back in the room and shouted "Who the hell is Thomas?"_

_Shannon then looked at the floor. "No one" she said quietly._

"_well there is someone called Thomas as he has been going shopping with you!"_

"_he's, he's, he's. He's my boyfriend"_

"_For how long?" Jasper looked hurt at what he had just heard. _

"_For six years, I'm so sorry!"_

"_GET OUT NOW!"_

"_please just listen to me for a minute."_

_It was my cue to walk in and show her the door._

_I opened the door then walked in. _

"_Shannon, get out I'm sure I just heard my brother day. I'll show you the door you slut!"_

"_I'm staying"_

"_Oh, I don't think you are!"_

_I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the door. I then opened the door and shoved her out of it._

_She turned around and I shouted in her face "if you ever think of coming back to this house, talking to my brother again. Then I swear down you will answer to me!"_

_She turned around and smirked. "And what are you going to do bella?"_

_I had so much anger in me I had to do it. I'd been waiting for so long. So I turned around and slapped her. _

"_That's what I'll do if you so much of talk to my brother again. GET IT!" _

_With that she turned around and ran off to her car._

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

_That day I had never of been happier._


End file.
